Qui a dit que le sport était bon pour la santé?
by alea holmes
Summary: Une idée de Carlisle va bouleverser la vie de nos vampires préférés... Enfin... vous verrez FIC EN PAUSE LE TEMPS DE FINIR MES FIC CSI, mais il n'est pas impossible que je poste de temps à autre.
1. Chapter 1

_Un gros bisous à mes deux chéries: Nath et MarG ainsi qu'à toi CAtherine, ma nouvelle amie sur ce site! J'avais besoin d'un peu de changement. voilà qui est fait. Mais GSR un jour GSR toujours, ce n'est qu'une pause. Ma nouvelle fic' donc... _

_A ma bétâ préférée, j'aurais aimé te la faire découvrir avant tout le monde mais... une petite surprise pour toi! En attendant tu as l'autre rien que pour toi... Prend ton temps je ne suis pas pressée du tout!_

_En espérant que cette fic' sur Twilight (la première que je poste) vous plaira et vous fera rire et un clin d'oeil à Ministarlet et Cuvette qui m'ont donné l'envie et l'idée d'écrire sur l'univers de S. Meyer! _

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1: **_

**POV Bella**

« Alice ! Jasper ! Emmet ! Edward ! Rosalie ! Bella ! cria Carlisle depuis le rez-de-chaussée

Nous nous regardâmes tous les six. Qu'avions-nous bien pu faire ? Depuis le début des vacances nous étions sages comme des images. Et aujourd'hui… nous jouions aux Petits Chevaux. Évidemment, avec Alice qui voit l'avenir, ce n'est pas sans cris et sans protestations, mais dans l'ensemble, nous sommes plutôt calmes. Surtout Emmet et Edward… Étrange. Pourquoi nous appeler ? Vaguement inquiets, surtout Emmet, qui ne semble pas avoir la conscience tranquille. Nous descendons. Carlisle et Esmé nous attendent dans le salon.

_ Réunion au sommet ? plaisante mon amoureux en voyant Carlisle les bras croisés, tournant le dos à la télé.

_ J'ai à vous parler, nous annonce-t-il.

****

**POV Edward**

_ Je crois que je vais y aller…

Bella tente une vague sortie mais Carlisle la rattrape. Elle esquisse une légère grimace.

_ Ceci te concerne aussi, Bella.

Inquiète et déçue, la femme de ma vie va s'asseoir à sa place favorite : sur mes genoux, tandis que je la serre contre moi. Les cinq autres sont aussi préoccupés que moi. Chacun de nous passe en revue ce qu'il aurait éventuellement pu faire. Emmet se demande si notre dernière blague contre Alice serait sujette à punition. Rosalie et Alice comptent mentalement leurs sorties shopping, se demandant bien si elles n'avaient pas trop dépensé pour en conclure que non, elles étaient restées dans les normes. Cinq tenues chacune (un minimum vital pour elles deux !) plus quatre pour Esmé. Dont une que Carlisle a dû apprécier. Jasper cherche ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire pour s'attirer une réprimande. Quant à Bella, sans avoir à lire dans ses pensées (ce que je ne peux malheureusement pas faire), je sais qu'elle se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire. En effet… pas de chutes, d'accidents ou autre depuis près d'un mois ! Donc pourquoi sommes-nous ici alors que nous sommes presque aussi sages que des images ? Et… impossible de savoir… notre adorable mère pense à refaire la déco du salon. Et mon père…

_ Carlisle, peux-tu arrêter de réciter toutes les maladies connues et répertoriées ? demandai-je. S'il te plait… ça me flanque la migraine !

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Carlisle.

_ Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, nous avons à parler…

Je me demande soudain s'ils auraient reçu nos relevés de notes. Mais pourquoi, dans ce cas, avoir demander à Bella de rester ? Et puis, nos notes sont excellentes comme toujours. Et Emmet n'a effrayé personne parce qu'on regardait sa femme de trop près et Jasper ne s'est pas amusé à envoyer des nausées et autres émotions désagréables aux personnes alentours, Rose n'a dragué aucun prof ce trimestre alors pourquoi ?

_ On a fait quelque chose ? demanda Emmet en le coupant.

_ Je rectifie, fit Jasper, dans un souci de justice et une manière subtile de se dégager de tous soupçons. Il a fait quelque chose ?

_ Auriez-vous quelque chose à vous reprocher ? nous demande Esmé, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

****

**POV Bella**

Balbutiements de notre part. Non, non… Nous n'avons rien fait. Enfin… sauf casser un dé (Emmet) et tricher (Alice et Edward). Sinon rien. Et Rosalie, Jasper et moi sommes innocents de tout cela. Bon, peut-être avons-nous été un peu bruyants… Mais Carlisle et Esmé le savent. Avec Edward, Alice et Emmet réunis, le mot silence est impossible.

_ Nous avons pris une grande décision concernant notre famille.

_ Pas la colo ? demanda Rosalie.

_ Non, vous n'irez pas en colonie de vacances. Non, en fait, il s'agit d'autre chose. J'ai proposé une idée à Esmé et elle m'a approuvé.

Une vague de soulagement nous submerge, provenant de Jasper, ce dernier exprimant très bien ce que nous ressentons tous. Si Esmé approuve c'est que l'idée n'est pas tordue. Non pas que les idées de Carlisle soient toutes tordues. Non, mais on ne sait jamais. Et puis comme l'a fait remarquer Emmet, quelques jours plus tôt, un pétage de plomb ça arrive, même chez le sage, séduisant et respectable Docteur Carlisle Cullen. Surtout quand on élève cinq vampires dont trois sont insupportables avaient précisé Rosalie et Jasper, après que les trois autres se chamaillent pour une histoire de CDs. Vite réglée par Esmé d'ailleurs… puisqu'elle a confisqué lesdits CDs qu'elle a rangé quelque part dans le bureau de Carlisle. Et comme personne n'ose fouiller dans le bureau de mon beau-père…

_ J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de donner l'exemple.

Regards éberlués. Quel exemple. ?

_ Nous allons nous mettre au sport !

_ Pardon ? demande Rosalie.

_ Tu peux répéter ? ajoute Jasper en fixant leur père d'un regard interdit.

_ J'ai dû rater un bout… murmure mon amoureux.

_ Je crois que j'ai mal compris, fait Alice

Seuls Emmet et moi restons silencieux, mais nos regards effarés, interdits, sont plus parlants que des mots.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans l'expression « nous mettre au sport » ? « nous » ? « mettre » ? ou « sport » ? demande Carlisle en souriant.

_ Tout ! riposte Alice.

_ Eh bien c'est simple ! Nous allons faire du sport. En famille.

Et là c'est le drame… Une bombe explosant au milieu de nous tous aurait fait moins de bruit face quel les cris suivant l'annonce de Carlisle.

_ Hors de question ! s'écrie Rosalie d'un ton ferme.

_ Non ! fait fermement Jasper.

_ Je refuse ! s'exclame Alice

_ Et puis quoi encore ? appuie Edward.

_ Mais on a été chassé avant-hier ! proteste Emmet. C'est du sport ça !

Impassibles devant une telle tempête, déclenchée par l'idée de Carlisle, mes beaux-parents sourient. Je suis la seule à n'avoir rien dit, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

_ Et toi Bella, qu'en penses-tu ? me demande Carlisle.

Euh… Je sens tous les regards posés sur moi. Ne pas levez les yeux, ne pas lever les yeux. Surtout ne pas lever les yeux… Trop tard ! Je rencontre le regard miel de mon futur beau-père. Et je me sens flancher… comme lui dire cela sans qu'il se vexe ? La pression d'Edward sur ma main me fait comprendre que le mieux est que je me taise. Ce que je ne peux malheureusement pas faire...

_ Eh bien…

Aïe ! Comment sortir de se pétrin ? Comment dire cela sans blesser Carlisle toujours si gentil et attentif avec moi ?

_ Disons que… avec ma maladresse coutumière… le… sport est…sérieusement contre-indiqué…

Ouf ! voilà qui est dit. Une façon subtile de dire que je refuse de faire du sport. Peut-être qu'il y sera sensible vu le nombre de fois où il m'a raccommodée.

_ Balivernes ! Au contraire ! Le sport est préconisé pour remédier à la maladresse !

Flûte !

_ Papa, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, fait mon amoureux. Néanmoins… je préférerais que Bella reste entière…

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention d'amocher ma belle-fille ! riposte Carlisle prenant un air vexé. Et je suis médecin, et capable de la soigner en cas de blessures!

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça… mais tu sais que Bella se débrouille très bien pour finir avec un plâtre ou une attelle. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque puisque tu la soignes. Et si elle se perd en forêt ?

_ Elle sera avec nous !

_ Vous savez, fis-je, je crois que le mieux et que je vous attende tranquillement ici pendant que vous irez faire du sport. J'ai du travail en retard. Et je dois des heures à Mrs Newton.

Les protestations se firent entendre derrière moi.

_ Lâcheuse ! grogna Emmet.

_ Prudente, ripostai-je. Je ne pense pas que Charlie soit…

_ Il m'approuve.

_ Vous lui…

_ Oui, répondit Edward à la place de Carlisle. Et ton père est très enthousiaste.

Je jetai un regard horrifié à mon beau-père puis en glissaient un autre, suppliant, à Esmé. Mais cette dernière se contenta de sourire. Le silence qui s'installa devait rester dans les annales de la famille Cullen. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé pendant que nous nous remettions de notre surprise et de notre effroi. Nous restâmes figés tous les cinq pendant environ dix minutes. Nous étions trop… stupéfaits pour parler.

_ Avons-nous le choix ? demanda soudain Rosalie, une expression déjà résignée sur le visage, tandis qu'une bouffée d'angoisse provenant de Jasper nous étreignait.

_ Non, déclarèrent d'une seule voix Esmé et Carlisle.

Et le cauchemar commença…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **

**POV Bella**

Malheureusement, le lendemain de cette annonce fracassante et folle de la part de celui que tous considéraient à Forks comme un génie (lequel avait pété un plomb à cause d'une surchauffe elle-même due à un excès de réflexions selon Emmet...) était un samedi… Je comptais profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, et d'un réveil dans les bras d'Edward. Ce fut sans compter sur mon futur beau-père. Et je fus réveillée plus tôt que d'habitude par mon vampire préféré d'un baiser sur le nez.

« Debout mon amour… Bella… il est l'heure…

Je cédai après quelques minutes. Mes yeux accrochèrent le réveil et achevèrent de me sortir des limbes du sommeil.

_ Quoi ?! Mais il n'est _que_ six heures !

_ Je sais… soupira-t-il. Mais je n'ai pas le choix…

_ On ne pourrait pas… suggérai-je en l'attirant à moi.

Pas besoin de finir ma phrase. S'il se laissa faire et me prit dans ses bras, il répondit néanmoins :

_ Hélas non… Je suis venu avec Carlisle, il est en bas.

_ Il abuse là ! Venir me chercher jusque chez moi !

Furieuse je me levai d'un bond. Edward me regarda, désolé. Il me rattrapa alors que je sortais.

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ Prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Ensuite je verrai… Peut-être tuer le vampire qui va me servir de beau-père !

Il éclata de rire. Et nous descendîmes main dans la main, pour retrouver Carlisle et Charlie en grande conversation dans la cuisine. Mon père sourit en voyant ma mine renfrognée.

_ Bonjour Bella ! me salua mon futur beau-père, sans tenir compte du regard noir que je lui adressais. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Mon lit m'appelle avec insistance, répliquai-je. Mais je suppose que vous vous en moquez !

_ Bella ! s'exclama mon père choqué. Je vous plains, ajouta-t-il en direction de Carlisle qui souriait, amusé par ma mauvaise humeur. Quand elle est comme ça, c'est pour la journée.

_ Je sais… fit ce dernier en riant, tandis que je prenais mon repas avec une lenteur calculée. J'ai les deux mêmes à la maison. Elles étaient tout aussi furieuses que Bella que je les lève aussitôt.

_ Je pense qu'il s'agit plus de ce que nous allons faire que de l'heure de leur levée, releva Edward.

_ Deux ? Mais Esmé ?

_ Esmé ne vient pas !

_ C'est pas juste ! m'écriai-je. Pourquoi nous et pas Esmé ?

_ Laisse tomber, me souffla Edward, maussade. Maman a des arguments que nous n'avons pas…

Je laissai échapper un soupir de mépris. Puis montai me changer.

_ Tenue de sport ! me rappela Carlisle.

****

**POV Edward**

_ Je vous hais ! fut la réponse obtenue par mon père.

_ Vous me la rendez entière ? demanda Charlie. Ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas confiance en vous Carlisle, ajouta-t-il devant l'air vexé de mon père. Mais je connais l'aptitude de ma fille à finir estropiée.

J'éclatai de rire, ce qui me valut une tape sur le haut du crâne. Ma Bella nous rejoignit vêtue de son vieux jogging. Même habillée comme ça, ses cheveux, que je préférais libres, attachés en queue de cheval, elle me parut magnifique…

_ Tu es prête ?

_ Non ! je voulais juste faire un défilé de mode, histoire qu'Alice et Rosalie m'étranglent pour avoir aussi mauvais goût !

Je sentis mon père peiné par l'attitude de Bella. Elle était toujours sa préférée, après Rosalie, bien sûr. Et la savoir en colère après lui le rendait triste. Alors que nos pères se saluaient et que l'un faisait promettre à l'autre de lui rendre sa fille intacte, je pris mon amour à part.

_ Tu sais… Carlisle est triste que tu lui en veuilles…

_ Je ne lui en veux pas, c'est à son idée que j'en veux. Chéri, tu me connais ! Le sport et moi…

_ Je sais, je sais… Mais fais un effort, juste un. Il est _vraiment_ peiné de ton attitude envers lui. S'il te plait, pour moi.

Elle m'embrassa.

_ Très bien… mais juste parce que c'est toi. Et il est hors de question que je cours ! »

Nous montâmes dans la Mercedes de Carlisle. Un silence s'installa. Bella piquait du nez sur la banquette arrière, tandis que Carlisle chantonnait tout seul un air que j'aurais reconnu entre mille et qui m'étonna grandement…

_ C'est la musique de Dirty Dancing ! s'exclame soudain ma moitié, brusquement réveillée. The time of my life je crois...

_ Tu connais ce morceau ? demande mon père aussi surpris qu'elle.

_ Bien sûr ! Ma mère et Phil se sont mariés dessus… Vous le connaissez comment ?

Son ton était surpris. Je lus le contentement de Carlisle à l'idée que Bella lui reparle.

_ J'ai beau être tricentenaire, j'écoute de tout… C'est le morceau préféré d'Esmé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Alors forcément, je connais… »

Ils échangent un sourire entendu dans le rétroviseur.

****

**POV Carlisle**

La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la villa. Bella me reparlait, sans animosité. Mes quatre autres enfants nous attendaient dans le salon, avec Esmé. Alice et Rosalie eurent un air épouvanté en voyant la tenue de Bella. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Son jogging usé me semble parfait pour faire ce que nous allons faire.

« Truc de fille, me souffle Edward. Laisse tomber.

Et les voilà toutes les deux parties à traîner Bella dans l'escalier pour qu'elle se change.

_ Alice ! Rosalie ! Nous n'avons pas le temps !

_ Mais Bella ne peut pas sortir comme ça ! Voyons Carlisle ! Elle n'est pas présentable !

_ J'ai dit ! Vous jouerez à la Barbie avec Bella plus tard !

_ Mais…

_ As-tu pensé, qu'elle pourrait rencontrer l'homme de sa vie ? me demande Emmet en riant.

_ Je l'ai déjà, riposte ma belle-fille. Et peu importe ce qu'il est ! Tu as bien l'allure d'un grizzly, toi ! Et ça ne gène pas Rosalie !

_ C'est pratique la fourrure, répond celle-ci. Mais il tient plus de la peluche que du grizzly… sauf quand…

Son sous-entendu est explicite et Emmet le saisit. Il l'embrasse.

_ Il serait un troll que ça ne me gênerait pas ! acheve-t-elle.

Magnifique déclaration… qu'Edward termine en l'embrassant.

_ Vous vous embrasserez plus tard, j'ai autre chose à vous proposer…

_ Mais moins intéressant que ce que j'avais l'intention de faire avec mon adorable blonde… fit Emmet.

Edward grimaça. Apparemment les pensées de mon fils ne sont pas… très catholiques dirons-nous. Ce que ma petite femme a compris puisqu'elle le rabroue sans ménagement. Le calme revenu, je propose mon idée… Une course en forêt. Le chemin est décidé. Ne nous reste qu'à partir. Esmé nous accompagne sur le perron.

_ Je prépare des serviettes propres !

_ Très drôle Maman, grogne Rosalie. J'en suis écroulée.

Alice et Bella échangent un sourire complice. Mes six enfants se rapprochent. Edward chuchote quelque chose que je ne peux entendre. Les autres approuvent. Que m'ont-ils prévu ?

_ Rien du tout, Papa. Rien du tout. Tu te fais des idées !

_ Suite logique d'un pétage de neurone, souffle Emmet qui se fait, une nouvelle fois gronder par sa mère.

_ Votre père est en pleine forme…

_ Nous l'avons constaté, glisse Alice d'un ton plein de sous-entendus qu'Esmé saisis sans problème puisqu'elle gratifie notre lutin d'un regard noir.

_ Je parlais de sa santé mentale, précisa-t-elle.

_ Ah ! lâcha seulement Jasper. Admettons…

Pauvre de moi ! Mes enfants me croient fou ! Esmé me rassure d'un regard. Non, je ne suis pas fou.

_ Le nier est preuve de folie, riposte Edward.

_ Alors que l'admettre est preuve de sage… glisse Rosalie.

Vengeance ! Je vais me venger mes enfants… Vous allez voir…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

**POV Carlisle**

Nous débutâmes notre course une fois sur le sentier. Personne ne montrait de réel enthousiasme.. De leur côté, Rosalie et Emmet bavardaient le plus tranquillement du monde. Courant ensemble, Bella, Alice, Jasper et Edward complotaient quelque chose, je ne les entendais pas, mais c'était facile à deviner. Restait à deviner ce qu'ils mijotaient.

« Rien, me coupa Edward.

_ Je t'ai interdit de lire dans mes pensées, il me semble !

_ Je sais, je sais, excuse-moi. Mais elles sont tellement amusantes…

Nous venions de parcourir une centaine de mètres lorsque je me rendis compte de quelque chose et stoppai net avec la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

_ Esmé ? suggéra Edward en retenant Bella que notre arrêt brutal avait failli faire percuter Emmet.

_ Edward ! le grondai-je. Non. Il ne s'agit pas de votre mère. J'ai balisé le terrain. Il vous suffira de suivre les balises oranges sur les troncs d'arbres. Ensuite, deuxième chose : On n'utilise pas notre vitesse. Ça ne serait pas juste pour Bella.

_ C'est gentil de penser à moi… mais s'il n'y a que ça, je peux aller tenir compagnie à Esmé et l'aider dans la restauration de la maison du maire !

_ Non, non. Tu restes Bella. Pas de triches, donc. En route maintenant.

****

**POV Bella**

Pendant près d'un kilomètre, il ne se passa rien. Je commençais à fatiguer et me laissai distancer par les autres. Edward étaient en grande conversation avec Emmet et Rosalie. Seuls Alice et Jasper restèrent avec moi. La première parce que courir ne lui disait rien et le second parce qu'il ne voulait pas la quitter.

« Tu tiens le coup ?

_ J'ai vu mieux, marmonnai-je. Je n'en peux plus.

_ Tu veux que je te porte ?

_ Non merci Alice.

_ Bella a raison, approuva Jasper. Carlisle risque de piquer une crise s'il sait qu'on a triché.

Nous continuâmes donc à courir, tout en maudissant sérieusement Carlisle. Nous l'avions perdu de vue depuis longtemps.

_ Encore combien de temps ?

_ Une bonne heure, soupira Alice. On ne fait que tourner en rond.

C'est alors que nous vîmes Edward et Rosalie. Ils semblaient nous attendre, assis sur un tronc d'arbre couché. Mon amour se précipita sur moi.

_ Tu vas bien ?

Je lui souris.

_ Nous nous sommes laissés distancer. Emmet est avec Carlisle pour qu'il n'ait pas de soupçons. On va tricher un peu.

_ Comment tricher ? riposta Alice. Je ne vois.

A vrai dire, moi non plus…

_ C'est simple. Je porte Bella. Pour qu'elle récupère un peu.

_ Je peux courir encore un peu. »

Il me sourit et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je compris qu'il était inutile d'insister. Et la course reprit. Edward me portait tandis que Jasper portait Alice. Laquelle nullement fatiguée, en avait pourtant raz le bol de courir. Rosalie courait devant. Nous rencontrâmes bientôt Emmet qui avait préféré laisser Carlisle courir seul. Aussitôt, il attrapa Rosalie et courut avec elle dans ses bras. Mais nous dûmes arrêter cette tricherie.

****

**POV Edward**

Je sentis la présence de Carlisle non loin de nous.

« Le voilà ! Il vient aux nouvelles.

Je reposai Bella à terre tandis que mes frères en faisaient autant avec mes sœurs. Toujours à six, nous continuâmes cette course d'endurance. Je voyais que Bella n'en pouvait plus. Mais elle ne se plaignit pas.

_ Chérie, ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête et continua à courir sans rien dire. Notre père nous attendait tout en faisant du sur-place.

_ Carlisle, on devrait arrêter, proposa Alice. Bella n'en peut plus.

_ Non, ça va, je vous assure. Je vais ralentir un peu et tout ira bien.

Elle eut droit à un magnifique sourire de mon père. Emmet se retrouva en tête, Carlisle préférant rester avec Bella. Ce qui ne plaisait pas vu que, de cette manière, je ne pouvais pas l'aider. Dommage…

****

**POV Rosalie**

Bonne dernière, derrière Carlisle et Bella, je ralentis l'allure jusqu'à marcher. Ils avançaient lentement, mais je me doutais que Carlisle ne quitterait pas Bella pour rien au monde. Toutefois, je finis quand même par les dépasser et me retrouver ainsi entre eux et Alice. Nous bavardions tranquillement quand elle eut une vision.

« Edward et Emmet prévoient quelque chose. Faisons attention.

Je souris. Enfin un peu d'animation.

****

**POV Carlisle**

Je ralentis pour rester avec Bella. Je l'exhortai de la voix tout en l'entraînant à ma suite en la prenant par la main. Nous courrions depuis deux heures déjà. Mes enfants étaient éparpillés sur la piste que j'avais tracée hier soir en revenant de l'hôpital. Rien de plus simple. Aucun accident ne pouvait arriver à Bella, les cinq autres ne risquant rien. Nous entendîmes alors un grand cri et un rire.

« C'est… la… voix… d'A…lice ! fit Bella essoufflée.

En effet… et le rire de Rosalie. En arrivant, le spectacle qui s'offre à notre vue déclenche automatiquement notre hilarité. Alice allongée dans une marre de boue, ses vêtements et son visage couverts de cette vase brune et malodorante et Rosalie, pliée de rire à côté. Mon lutin nous jette alors un regard noir. Jasper, accouru, dès qu'il avait entendu le cri de sa chérie, l'aide à se relever, tout en se retenant de rire. Ses traits sont crispés tant il se retient. Non loin de nous, j'entends deux rires dont la source est facile à deviner. La mauvaise humeur d'Alice fit redoubler nos rires.

_ Je ne peux pas continuer à courir dans cette tenue ! Je rentre me changer !

_ Non !

_ Mais…

_ Non !

Elle n'insiste pas mais me regarde méchamment.

_ Je te hais !

_ Moi aussi je t'aime mon Alice. Allez en route mauvaise troupe.

Nous reprenons la course tous les cinq. En regardant Alice, dont le visage garde des traces de cette boue, je remarque que ses yeux sont fixes. Une vision… qui déclenche son rire. En dépit de nos questionnements, elle refuse de nous en dire plus. Nous eûmes la réponse lorsque nous entendîmes une nouvelle fois un cri, de douleur cette fois. Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur les lieux, la surprise nous cloua sur place. Emmet se tenait la tête et un arbre ( un chêne tricentenaire et vigoureux pourtant !) était cassé. Edward riait tellement que la seule chose que nous comprîmes, entre deux éclats de rire fut :

_ Il… a… oublié… de… tourner dans le virage !

Nous nous mîmes une nouvelle fois à rire. Emmet nous regarda, profondément vexé mais il finit par dire :

_ Il a eut plus mal que moi !

Ce qui redoubla notre hilarité.

_ Emmet… je crois que c'est l'arbre préféré d'Esmé.

_ Bah… tant pis. Fallait le planter ailleurs. »

Emmet regarda alors Alice et ne put s'empêcher de rire en dépit d'un regard d'avertissement.

_ Tu n'as rien ?

_ Moi ? Non, me répond-il. Juste un peu sonné c'est tout.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Edward reste avec Bella et moi cette fois. Jasper prend sa place avec Emmet. Bella ralentit.

_ Continuez, je vous rejoins à la maison.

_ Pas de triche, Edward ?

_ Oui, oui. »

Je les laisse donc et accélère un peu. Pas de trace de Rosalie et Alice. Elles doivent être avec les garçons devant. J'entends leurs courses devant moi et celles d'Edward et Bella derrière.

****

**POV Edward**

J'entends les pas de Carlisle décroître. C'est le moment.

« _Alice !_

_ _Oui ? _

_ _ C'est le moment. Il approche. Vite ! _

_ _Pas de problème frérot. Emmet et Jasper sont opérationnels. _

Bella me regarde, sans comprendre.

_ Tu vas voir… Emmet et Jasper ont prévu une surprise.

Elle me sourit. Sûr que Carlisle est trop loin maintenant pour nous entendre, je la prends dans mes bras pour courir. Toujours pas de Carlisle en vue. Ce n'est pas grave. La course est bientôt finie de toute façon. Nous arrivons bientôt au niveau de Rosalie…

_ Carlisle n'est pas avec toi ?

_ Il m'a doublé, il n'y a pas longtemps je crois. Pourquoi ?

_ Il faut qu'on le redouble dans ce cas. Venez ! »

Nous reprîmes notre course. Arrivée à quelques mètres de lui, je repose Bella et l'entraîne. Nous doublons Carlisle. Mais Bella ralentit. A son regard, je comprends, qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il ait des soupçons et se dévoue. Rose et moi nous éloignons donc, les laissant en tête-à-tête.

J'arrive bientôt à la hauteur d'Emmet et Jasper. Je leur fais un signe de tête et m'éloigne, suivi par Rosalie et Alice. Les garçons nous rejoignent bientôt.

****

**POV Bella**

Qu'ont-ils pu prévoir ? Quelque chose d'inquiétant les connaissant, mais quoi ? Entraînée par mon beau-père, ou plutôt traînée par lui, je cours. Comment mes jambes me portent-elles encore après cette dizaine de kilomètres (même si Edward m'a porté sur la moitié) ? Je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que je ne sens ni mes pieds ni mes jambes, que j'ai froid et que mes bronches sont en feu ! La prochaine fois je prétexterai un rendez-vous chez le dentiste, une visite chez ma mère, n'importe quoi pour ne pas subir cette torture. Nous étions les derniers. Mais Carlisle ne s'en formalisait pas. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas le cri poussé par mon beau-père. Soudain je me sentis partir et sans que je puisse me retenir, je me retrouve allongée sur le sol bourbeux. Carlisle à mes côtés, lui aussi couvert de boue. Je le regardais surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que…

_ Vous n'avez rien ? nous demande Edward. Je suis revenu dès que j'ai entendu ton cri Carlisle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Bella tu n'as rien ? me demande Alice.

_ Qui a fait tomber l'autre ? demande Emmet en riant.

_ Vous êtes beaux tous les deux ! s'exclame Rosalie en riant.

Nous échangeons un regard tous les deux pour finalement éclater de rire.

_ Si tes patients te voyaient… souffla Emmet, qui riait. Et les infirmières ! Je suis sûr qu'elles seraient moins sous ton charme ! Il aurait fallu immortaliser ce moment !

_ Il paraît que la boue est très bonne pour la peau, lance Jasper. Pas vrai ma chérie ?

_ Très drôle ! Alors, qui a fait tomber qui ?

_ Ce n'est pas moi ! ripostai-je, alors qu'aidée d'Edward, je me remettais sur mes pieds et contemplais l'étendue des dégâts. J'étais debout, et je me suis retrouvée par-terre.

Ça va, je n'étais pas blessée. Mais en sentant la douleur de mon genou droit, j'allais être quitte pour un magnifique hématome. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Carlisle.

_ Quoi ? Je suis aussi étonné que toi de m'être retrouvé à terre. Et toi, arrête de rire et aide-moi à me relever s'il te plait, ordonna-t-il à Jasper.

Hilare, ce dernier obtempéra. Mais une brusque secousse le fit se retrouver allongé sur Carlisle de nouveau par-terre.

_ Eh ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

_ Vengeance ! riposta Alice. Tu t'es moqué de moi. Voilà ! Comme ça tu es aussi sale que moi ! »

Carlisle se releva aidé d'Emmet tandis qu'Edward aidait Jasper. En dépit de nos insistances, Carlisle voulut courir. Nous allions protester mais finalement obtempérèrent. Mieux valait ne pas le contrarier…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard (les plus longues de ma vie !), nous arrivâmes enfin à la villa. Esmé sortait à ce moment. L'étonnement se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit l'état dans lequel cinq d'entre nous rentraient.

****

**POV Esmé**

Mon dieu ! Mais que leur était-il arrivé ? Je vis d'abord mon mari, couvert de terre, le visage poussiéreux, puis Emmet, des feuilles dans les cheveux et des morceaux d'écorces accrochés à son pull. D'écorces ? Mais comment… ? La vue d'Alice, de Jasper et Bella, eux aussi couverts de boue me fit définitivement éclater de rire. Je tentai tant bien que mal de me retenir mais c'était bien difficile, d'autant que Rosalie et Edward se retenaient déjà de rire. Le regard noir de mon mari me fit reprendre mon sérieux et je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Sans commentaire !

_ Je n'ai rien dit ! me défendis-je en souriant.

_ Tu l'as pensé trop fort !

Ils voulurent rentrer, mais je m'y opposais.

_ Enlevez vos chaussures sales d'abord ! Ma maison est propre et je tiens à ce qu'elle le reste !

Non sans soupirs, ils s'exécutèrent. Puis passèrent devant moi en file indienne pour rentrer. Aussitôt, Alice se précipita dans sa salle de bain, suivi de près par Jasper.

_ Moi d'abord ! s'exclama ce dernier.

_ Rêve ! Tu attendras !

_ Dans ce cas, je vais la prendre dans la salle de bains de Carlisle !

_ Cours toujours ! riposta mon cher et tendre en fonçant au premier. Je passe en premier !

_ Mais c'est de ta faute si je suis tombé !

_ Non ! C'est Alice qui t'a poussé et tu es tombé sur moi fils ! Ensuite, raison principale : je suis le plus âgé !

Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche de Jasper.

_ Je peux prendre celle d'Edward ?

_ Non, Bella va prendre la sienne d'abord. Ensuite, nous raconterons à Esmé ce qui s'est passé ! riposta ce dernier. Entre autres le magnifique vol plané de Carlisle.

_ Le premier qui dit quoique ce soit se verra privé de voitures ! s'exclama l'intéressé.

_ Bah ! Un sur six c'est pas mal. On conduira à tour de rôle ! riposte Emmet en grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers pour rejoindre sa douche.

Plein de bon sens ce petit !

Rosalie laissa Emmet prendre sa douche en premier et se laissa tomber sur le tapis. Bella monta prendre sa douche. Edward monte une dizaine de minutes plus tard en entendant Bella l'appeler pour le prévenir qu'il pouvait prendre la sienne.


End file.
